


Hat Trick

by Tassos



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Multi, Sensate Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: An afternoon of sport, and evening of love.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



The air was breezy and cool on the high rooftop of the neighboring building. Kala tossed her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't blow in her face and smiled as she walked up to the net surrounding the rooftop football pitch and the riotous game happening inside. 

Wolfgang and Felix were playing three on three with their footballer friends, neighbors in their apartment building who were happy to meet up every week or two for a friendly match. Kala didn't usually come to watch in person, though she often visited in the last hour of her workday and on the commute home, glad for sunshine and sight of Wolfgang happy and shirtless.

He caught sight of her right away and then was standing next to her with a happy smile that was positively glowing. He wiped sweat from his eyes, mirroring the action in his own body on the pitch.

"You came!" He'd been telling her for weeks that since she visited to watch so much she should blow off work and come play with them. 

"I did," Kala said, feeling a secret smile of her own tug at her lips. It was impossible to hide, and she felt Wolfgang feel it even as she felt his laughter bubbling up in his chest, but it was important to keep up appearances. 

"Wolfgang! Need a break, ah? Can't keep up with us?" Felix ribbed him on the field.

"I'm just taking it easy on you! Since you're losing and all!" Wolfgang on the field shot back.

Beside Kala, Wolfgang grinned. "We're up by three. Felix's team could use the help. You should join us."

"Wolfgang!" Kala scolded him. "I'm not dressed for it! I'm wearing heels!" 

"So you'd play if you had the right shoes?" he asked.

"Maybe." 

Truthfully, Kala did want to play with them. Through Wolfgang she knew what it was to love playing for the sake of running around in the sunshine, the satisfying burn of muscles and being drenched in good sweat, the challenge of a friendly match. But she had never played football before. She was a girl, and she was sure to make a fool of herself, especially in front of Chandra and Navan who she saw regularly in the halls or lobby of their building. They were nice men, but Kala was not prepared for them to see her flailing around a football pitch. 

"So that's a yes? Because I told Rajan to come over and bring shoes for you."

Then, before Kala could swat at him he disappeared and waved to her from the field before running after Felix and stealing the ball.

Kala gaped after him, a mix of outrage and joy and that beating of her heart that she'd come to know as love swirling together. "But I don't know how to play!" she shouted at him on the field. He was so presumptuous!

"Sure you do," Will stepped up next to her, eyes on the game. "Oh nice pass!" he clapped and whistled after Ravi and Chandra executed a perfect two-on-one pass around Felix, who spun and barreled after them. Wolfgang was there by the cones marking the goal posts, though, and another pass and his team was up by four.

"What?" Kala turned somewhat distractedly toward Will. "I don't! I did dance, not sports, and I'm not a fast runner at all." Will gave her a skeptical look at that, and Kala amended, "Not like that!" gesturing at the men dashing around the field.

"Kala," Will said kindly but with an undertone. "You know how to speak German. You know how to play soccer."

"Football," she corrected mulishly.

"Football," Will conceded with a grin. He clasped her shoulder. "Stop worrying and just go have fun!" 

Go have fun—Kala took a breath. She pushed down the anxiety of worrying what everyone would think. Okay, she could do that.

"Kala!" Rajan's voice proceeded him arriving through the rooftop door with a big smile and a gym bag. "How are you today, my beautiful wife?" His smile was a delighted to see her as Wolfgang's had been. 

Then, Wolfgang was beside her and Will, grinning happily at Rajan too, even though Rajan couldn't see him. Will clapped him on the shoulder too, smirking, getting a playful shove from Wolfgang before he left and went back to—Kala inhaled and smelled coffee and cinnamon—his breakfast.

Rajan gave her a kiss on the cheek, his eyes crinkling. "Did Wolfgang tell you?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face that melted the last of Kala's doubts. How could she say no when he looked so adorable? 

"Yes." She glanced at where Wolfgang was panting with his hands on his hips beside her. Sweat glistened on his forehead and through the hair on his chest. The sight of him like this never failed to draw her eye. Rajan's grin grew wider as he looked between her and the empty air beside her. 

"What do you think, my love?" Rajan asked the space, trusting that Wolfgang could hear. "Do you think we've convinced her?"

"Yes," said Wolfgang, his smile as bright as the sun. 

Kala rolled her eyes, " Yes, fine, all right. I'll play!" she told them both, getting a whoop from Wolfgang and a side hug from Rajan.

Kala joined Felix's team with Navan and Sudhir who welcomed her with cheery smiles and hello. "Now we're going to win!" Felix raised his arms up triumphantly, and it took a moment for Kala to realize he wanted to give her a high ten. She slapped his palms, self-consciously, but couldn't help feeling bolstered by his confidence in her.

"Did you play in school?" Navan asked, eyeing her speculatively, and undoubtedly doubting her skills. He and Sudhir were talking a well earned water break.

"A little," Kala said, which was technically true as her physical education class had included the basics.

Across the pitch, Wolfgang and Rajan had their heads together with Chandra and Ravi. Wolfgang was keeping her firmly out, but in a playful way, and Kala felt something else settle in her that he wanted her there. That he wanted both of them there. He raised his head and winked at her, Rajan following his gaze and giving her the "I'm watching you" sign with two fingers that he'd learned from Felix. Kala laughed as she turned back to her own them. They were ridiculous.

"All right, here's the plan." Felix clapped his hands together. "Navan, stay up front. We'll get the ball to you. Sudhir, on defense and no offense man, but you gotta step it up."

"As long as you neutralize that friend of yours," Sudhir grinned.

"Nope, that's Kala's job." Felix turned to her. "You stick to Wolfgang like glue, and if you want to be a little, uh, distracting?" he waggled his eyebrows at her, "You should definitely do that. Get all up in his space—and then steal that ball!"

"Steal the ball, got it," said Kala. She tried not to look at Navan and Sudhir. What would they think of that instruction? It was no secret that Wolfgang and Felix lived with her and Rajan, and they weren't exactly hiding the relationship between the three of them. But it must be strange to others. It certainly wasn't normal, and despite Kala's increasing comfort with living a life outside what most people considered normal, it was still hard not to think of herself as doing something inappropriate in the company of acquaintances.

"While you're at it, distract Rajan, too," said Sudhir. Kala glanced over, surprised by the comment and what it might hide—but Sudhir was grinning, teasing her, with no judgement that she could find in his eyes.

"Wolfgang might have that covered for us already," Navan said, nudging with his chin toward the other team where Wolfgang now had his arm slung around Rajan's shoulders as they talked. Rajan had taken his shirt off to match his teammates, and he gazed at Wolfgang enraptured. Like a man in love. And Wolfgang gazed back, comfortable in their closeness, their white and brown torsos pressed together with no thought of distance between them.

"Kala, I'm sure it's not—" Navan began, hesitant, and Kala was touched by his concern. She was smiling, happy to see her men so happy together, but she didn't know how she should respond to Navan and Sudhir's uncertain worry.

"Hey! Don't you go getting distracted by your pretty boys," Felix, thankfully, always knew when to jump in.

Kala straightened up. "I am _not_ distracted," she assured him. "We're going to win."

* * *

Wolfgang knew that Kala would be a good footballer once she let go and went for it. She played aggressively and had good footwork and wasn't half bad at stealing the ball using Wolfgang's tricks. 

What he hadn't been fully prepared for was her hair being pulled up in a ponytail, her shirt clinging to her curves, and the way she rolled the waistband of her shorts so that as much thigh as possible was shown off. Her legs were gorgeous and just looking at all that skin put Wolfgang in mind of when they were wrapped around his waist. It was doing things to him. 

It was made worse when she stuck to close to him, guarding him from far closer than she had to. She kept looking over her shoulder at him and biting her lip, brushing against him whenever possible and not hesitating in pushing up against him when he had the ball and she was fighting for it and vice versa. 

"You're a menace!" he told her, breath heaving, blood pounding and moving south when she pushed her rear end against his crotch as she guarded the ball from him. She did a little shimmy, and grinned at him over her shoulder. 

"You love it," she said.

"I love you," he replied, low enough for just her to hear, startling her enough that he was able to duck in and steal the ball.

"You!" she shouted, giving chase.

Wolfgang laughed, the air rushing in his ears as he ran all out down the field looking for his opportunity to pass before she caught up.

"Go get him, Kala!" Will shouted from the sidelines, where he and Riley were watching and cheering them on.

"Rajan's open!" Riley shouted, jumping to her feet. "Hurry, hurry!" 

Rajan was indeed open, and Wolfgang passed him the ball and veered off. Kala kept going, chasing after the ball toward Rajan, who grinned when he saw her coming and tried to pass the ball. Unfortunately for their team, Rajan had played more cricket than football and the pass went wide. Felix darted in to intercept it. Kala was too close to Rajan to slow down in time, and instead of stepping out of her way Rajan caught her around the waist, spinning them together. Kala's head went back as she laughed, baring the long beautiful expanse of her throat. Rajan grinned over her shoulder, his eyes meeting Wolfgang's in an electric moment that did nothing to quench the heat building in Wolfgang's belly.

They were gorgeous together. Pure joy and happiness, at this moment, and even across the field he was part of it. He could feel the confidence in Rajan's hold, felt the tickle of his breath in his ear, the brush of his lips in his thick black hair. Kala's care-free smile and how much fun she was having now that she'd stopped worrying. The way her eyes crinkled when she met Wolfgang's gaze.

"Ha!" Felix's cry snapped Wolfgang back to the game. He and Navan had the ball and were barreling toward Wolfgang and Chandra, who was yelling for Wolfgang to hurry up. Will was on his feet on the sidelines, and Lito popped in too for a moment, lying on the sidelines, sleepy and in his underwear, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Look who's winning now!" Felix took the shot and scored before Wolfgang properly got his head together. He waved a hand at Felix's gloating, rolling his eyes as he pounded on Wolfgang's back. "It's a new game, Wolfie!" 

"Yeah, yeah, lucky shot." He pushed at Felix. 

"Getting Kala and Rajan to join was the best idea!" Felix said with every inch of suggestion he could put into his voice. His eyes pointedly raked over Wolfgang.

"Shut up," Wolfgang pushed at his shoulder again, but he couldn't stop his grin. "Let's play!" 

The low buzz of arousal stayed with him for the rest of the match. So did the pleasure of watching Rajan and Kala run around and make eyes at him. Sometimes it was Kala coming in to play hard, pressing up against him or Rajan, then it was Wolfgang and Rajan hugging when Rajan scored his first goal. Wolfgang wanted to kiss him right then and there, and when Kala ran over and did, he slipped in and shared the kiss with her, leaving Rajan staring back at them glassy-eyed and breathless. 

Wolfgang's own desire sharpened as he came back to himself, standing next to Rajan instead of in front of him, watching the slow delicious smile spread across Kala's face as her eyes darted between the two of them, biting her own lip in that sexy way that drove Wolfgang wild. He wanted… oh how he wanted. 

The game wrapped up fairly quickly after that. Wolfgang barely paid attention when Felix told him he was going for drink with their neighbors. Kala had his hand, and Rajan was shoving a shirt at him for the walk home. 

That shirt came straight back off as soon as they crossed the threshold into their apartment. 

"You two," he gasped as Rajan reached up and caught his hands before he could fully pull of his shirt, tangling it up around his wrists above his head as he pressed Wolfgang to the wall. 

"Us. You!" Rajan said before dipping his head to claim Wolfgang's mouth in a searing kiss that was all tongue and want. He pressed his chest to Wolfgang's, his grip on Wolfgang's wrists tightening as the kiss deepened. Wolfgang flexed his arms and pushed back, just a little, not enough to break the hold but enough to feel Rajan's strength holding him, restraining him, and the rush of heat that shot straight to his cock. 

Then Kala's hands were between them, pulling at the hem of Rajan's shirt until it was off. When he let go of Wolfgang, he stripped his shirt the rest of the way off and let it drop to the floor. The three of them were a mess of hands, and sometimes Wolfgang was in front of Rajan and sometimes he was behind him, fumbling at the waistband of his shorts, his breasts rubbing deliciously against Rajan's bare skin. 

Wolfgang didn't know when Kala lost her shirt and bra, but when he reached around to pull them both against him, against the wall, the silky feel of her bare bake made him shudder, as Kala shuddered from the sensations of his fingers sending tingles along her back. 

"Wolfgang!" Kala moaned into Rajan's shoulder, teasing a bite into his skin then kissing after it. Wolfgang leaned forward and caught her mouth over Rajan's shoulder, a deep desperate kiss, that was impossible to tell where each of them began and ended. Rajan, sandwiched between them, moaned when his hard cock brushed against Wolfgang's, thick and wanting. A jolt of desire went through Wolfgang, an ache in his dick that echoed the fire that was flaring in his chest while he held his lovers close. 

Wolfgang knew how they got here, knew where he was when he fell in love with Kala, the first time he saw her singing on the roof. Loving her outrage at his shamelessness and her loyalty and then her faith that there was something worth loving in him after all, even after seeing him at his worst. Falling in love with Kala was like coming home and finding the best of himself in her eyes. 

Falling in love with Rajan was like jumping into a cold pool. Unexpected, a shock to his system even as the water surrounded him and lifted him up. Wolfgang had known through Kala's eyes that Rajan was a good man, but then they'd met and Wolfgang didn't even know how to begin to feel about all that he'd done for Kala—for Wolfgang—on faith and kindness in the midst of a secret war. He'd fallen in love with Rajan by degrees, getting to know his smile and his laugh that he shared with Wolfgang, through the gifts Rajan gave him just because he wanted to, and he could. Through mapping his body under his hands and feeling Rajan melt against him as he did now, here in their hallway when Wolfgang slipped his hand into his shorts and underwear and took hold of Rajan's stiff cock. 

Kala's fingers joined his until they were both stroking Rajan's hard length. Wolfgang found his mouth again, and then kissed down his jaw, tasting salt. Rajan threw his head back on Kala's shoulder, his breath coming in heavy pants now. Wolfgang's hips stuttered against him in response. He felt so good. 

"Wait, wait, slow down, or I'm going to—" Rajan gasped, his hands finding Wolfgang's shoulders, fingers digging in. "I want—"

"Bed," Kala finished, and Rajan shuddered when she squeezed his cock. "Yes. Bed. I want you both. You don't know how hot you made me out on the field today. Football should be illegal with you both playing."

"You're lucky I didn't throw both of you down on the field," Wolfgang replied. He was sweating again, and he slumped against the wall to catch his breath. His cock ached, both with the loss of Rajan grinding against him and with anticipation of what was to come.

"Well, now's your chance," said Rajan, taking his hand. Kala had Rajan's other one, and daisy chained, she grinned and led them into the bedroom.

* * *

Sometimes when Rajan was with Kala and Wolfgang, he felt outside of himself, like a stranger looking through the window of his own life and wondering how he got here. Life had been simple before he'd booked that flight to Paris a year ago—or rather, it was complicated in ways he understood. But never had he dreamed that he'd come home to Mumbai with his wife, then man she loved, and his best friend, nor that the man she loved would become the man Rajan loved, and the best friend one of his closest confidants. 

He had moments, like this one held by the hand by Kala and Wolfgang, pushed and pulled between them but all in the same direction, never left behind, where he almost didn't recognize himself. Didn't recognize the whole new level of happiness he hadn't known was possible when his world expanded in love. 

Then he slammed back into his body the moment they reached their bedroom. Kala turned and kissed him, her mouth soft but no less demanding than Wolfgang's was. Sometimes they shared the kiss—he could tell when its tenor changed from her control to Wolfgang's and back. It was… strange and amazing and it now felt right and like home.

When Kala released him, Wolfgang's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, his chin over Rajan's shoulder, chest warm at his back. They watched as Kala kicked off the rest of her clothes in quick sharp movements, eager to be rid of them. She was breathing hard once she was beautifully, gloriously nude. Rajan's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, heart so full of love it might burst out of him at any moment, if not for Wolfgang's arms anchoring him to the ground. 

Kala had become a confident woman since Wolfgang had joined their bed. Radiant now that what had begun as confusion had settled into place between the three of them. She loved Wolfgang, and she loved Rajan. 

And she showed it now, by rolling her eyes at them and waving an impatient hand at them. "Well, don't just stand there!" she said, rather imperiously, seating herself on the bed. 

Rajan felt his smile break over his face and closed the steps between them in a rush, Wolfgang's hands trailing along his waist as he followed more slowly. Rajan tackled Kala onto the bed; she let out a delighted shriek, scooting back until she was positioned more comfortable beneath him. Her legs spread around his hips, and her hands tangled with his as they finished what they started in the hallway, getting his shorts off. Behind Rajan, Wolfgang helped pull them off. And then Rajan was cock was flush against her heat—Kala's hair splayed on the pillow, and both her and Wolfgang cried out when he found her entrance and thrust in. 

Kala and Wolfgang both gazed out of her eyes, lips parted head thrown back, eyes fluttering in pleasure. Kala's body was wet and hot, enveloping Rajan's cock like a glove. His own eyelids fluttered as sensation began to cascade through him. Wolfgang's hand on his back ground him for the moment he needed. 

The bed shifted under Wolfgang's weight. He settled behind Rajan, bare cock rubbing against his ass and making Rajan shudder.

"Yes?" Wolfgang wrapped around him, his voice hoarse and hot on Rajan's neck. His hips stuttered, and he thrusted—carefully at first, and then harder when Kala moaned, Wolfgang's echo in his ear. She felt so good around him, his beautiful, wonderful wife. Pleasure built in Rajan's belly, and then ̇Wolfgang's fingers tracing his entrance sent a jolt of pure desire down his spine.

"Yes. Of fuck, yes," Rajan said. "I want you—I want you both—now, oh fuck!" he moaned when Wolfgang's slick finger slid in.

Rajan's whole body lit up. He didn't know whether to go forward or back. He stared into Kala's eyes, caught in sensation. Her lips twisted into a grin, and it was Wolfgang seeing Rajan's face and the pleasure he was bringing him, and it was Kala who laughed, and then moaned when Rajan just had to kiss her, them, his lovers, above him beneath him, surrounding him, within him, until all three of them are sharing space, a body, as close as three people can be. 

It wasn't long before Rajan was ready—it wasn't the first time they'd done this. Then Wolfgang—Kala—both of them press in, plunging Rajan deeper into Kala as he was filled from behind, the sweet sensation of too much and not enough.

Wolfgang's lips were on his neck, sending flutters of sensations straight to his cock. Kala's knees came up to hold him, and her breath was heavy, close, Wolfgang's hips drove their rhythm, harder and faster, until Wolfgang was swearing and Kala's cries became louder and louder. Rajan's head was spinning, too full of the building pressure, the sparks every time Wolfgang hit his prostate, the ache and reach of climax building and building until it crashed over him, hard, drowning him in pleasure. 

Rajan thrust hard into Kala, grinding against her as he came and setting off a cascade as she followed him over the edge, near-simultaneously with Wolfgang. The two of them held Rajan fast between them, kissing him all over as they were one and the same for one long glorious moment.

They were three bodies again afterward, sweaty and tangled in the sheets. Wolfgang had his head on Rajan's shoulder, hand in Kala's as Kala snuggled into Rajan's other side.

"I don't know that I'll ever stop being surprised by how amazing your two are," Rajan said, running his hand through Wolfgang's hand. 

"How amazing the _three_ of us are," Wolgang corrected him, and Kala smiled, leaning up to kiss Rajan on the lips, her love shining in her eyes.

"You, my husband, are every bit as wonderful," she said. 

"Well, you said it, so it must be true," he replied, caught between them, sated and happy, if a little hot in the wake of their passion. Three bodies, one heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rooftop football/soccer fields are a thing.](https://www.indiatvnews.com/sports/soccer/india-s-first-rooftop-mini-football-field-4301.html)


End file.
